


Perfection

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick is caught looking in the mirror. He doesn't like what he sees.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 16





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is beautiful just the way they are, no matter what size. And whoever says no is a huge douche canoe and should be set on fire.

Stripping off his shirt, Patrick surveyed himself in the full length mirror, cataloging evert flaw, every sagging piece of skin, every fault. _Gained all the weight back,_ he thought as he looked, unable to tear his eyes away. He was back to being the fat slob he had been before. What did Pete see in him?

Just then a pair of arms slid around his waist as Pete rested his chin on Patrick's bare shoulder. "Patrick...sweetheart...what are you doing?' he asked. "I thought we got rid of this mirror in 2006."

"It was my grandmother's. I had it storage." Patrick said as he made a face and didn't answer his question. Instead, he just said, "I've gotten fat again."

Pete shook his head. "No, you haven't."

The singer gave him a look. "You need to borrow my glasses," he said. "Or at least go see my eye doctor."

"I don't think so," Pete said gently. "What do I think? You're beautiful, baby. Perfect."

Patrick shook his head, "I'm not perfect," he said, looking down at his bare feet. "I never was."

"You always were perfect to me. From the very first day I saw you." He smiled. "I remember that day like it was yesterday." He closed his eyes. "I can still see you."

"I've never seen anyone but you," Patrick said softly. "I remember that day, too. God, we were both so damn young."

"And full of ourselves," Pete said. "You were a teenager. Just a kid."

"You weren't much better. And you thought you were God's gift besides." Patrick let out a sigh "Where did the time go?"

"It wasn't all bad," Pete said softly. "All the fights and the music and the time in between. It got us to here, to this." He paused. "My beautiful sexy perfect golden angel baby. I love you so fucking much."

Patrick looked in the mirror, seeing not only the middle-aged men they had become but the young men they had once been. He looked again and saw not only the past but the future, safe in Pete's arms, in Pete's heart.

He looked a third time and heard not only the music they had made but the hope they had given so many countless others. It was then that he saw what Pete had been trying to tell him all this time. He looked through the growing haze of tears and saw it at last. He looked, and saw perfection. 


End file.
